heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Lou Who (Live-Action)
Cindy Lou Who is a sweet young girl from Dr. Seuss' storybook How the Grinch Stole Christmas! appearing as a minor character and the 2000 film who appearing as the deuteragonist. She was a two-year-old Who girl who lives in Whoville and plays a minor role in the story in the storybook. In 2000, she was portrayed by Taylor Momsen in the live action movie of the same name who have more role than her cartoon version. 2000 Film In the 2000 film version, Cindy Lou was about eight or ten years old and knows the Grinch early in the story unlike her cartoon version. Thanks to her doing some investigative reporting after The Grinch save her from the posting stamp. Unlike the rest of The Who's except Martha, Cindy believes that there is some good in The Grinch who's just a misunderstood creature and not mean. Later, Augustus May Who, the Mayor of Whoville, angrily accuses her of robbing everyone when the Whos awake to their homes being ransacked by the Grinch. However, her name is cleared shortly after her father stand up for her and she later helps the Grinch return every item back to the Whos after sneaking aboard his sleigh by telling him that no one should be alone on Christmas. In the last scene, she gave the Grinch a friendly kiss on the cheek after telling him by wishing him a merry Christmas, they both sang and she welcomes the Grinch and Max to her family at the end. Gallery Trivia * She was the first Who (other than Martha May Whovier in live action) who wasn't afraid and don't hate the Grinch. She just knows that The Grinch is sweet and has a positive side. * Cindy Lou was afraid of The Grinch at first, because of his appearance. Then, later on, she realize that the Grinch got a tragic past (after he save her life from the stamping post) and trying to help him by becoming his friend which she did at the end. * She was the first heroine (in Dr. Seuss movies) who gives the protagonist a kiss on the cheek at the end for bringing Christmas back, the second was Audrey for getting an tree. * During the sled scene, not only Cindy Lou came back to see The Grinch again, but admit that she always care about him and tell him that no one should be alone on Christmas which made that The Grinch speechless, realize that he was wrong about her and knowing that he care about her too after saving her life twice. * Before the movie ends, Cindy Lou gently pull The Grinch's Santa suit and ask the Grinch by thanking him for saving her and wishing him a Merry Christmas by giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek which it made the Grinch really happy since he haven't felt that kiss on the cheek for a while or something. * Cindy Lou was The Grinch's first best friend along with his dog, Max in live action movie. * Cindy Lou was the only Who who understood The Grinch's feelings more than any other Who (other than Martha in live action). Category:Characters Category:How the Grinch Stole Christmas! characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Daughters Category:Christmas characters Category:Dr. Seuss characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters